But It's Halloween
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt asking for a fic where Misty and Cordelia watch a scary movie and cuddle/make out. Happy Halloween!


The students had gone out for the night and Cordelia and Misty were on the front porch with a large fake cauldron of candy between them. So far, no children had been brave enough to confront the "witch house". Cordelia watched Misty pull out a piece for herself and glared over at her.

"What? It's not gonna get eaten," Cordelia frowned, "I know, baby. Maybe next year?" Cordelia nodded and leaned into her girlfriend's side as she grabbed a piece for herself.

"I mean, it's not like we're evil witches or anything.. Well, Madison isn't the greatest but she's not even here," Misty laughed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's back, "I don't understand."

"I know, Dee," Cordelia nodded, her witch hat bobbling on her head, "What's up with this cliché costume by the way, darlin'?" Cordelia laughed and shrugged.

"Believe it or not, I found all of this in Fiona's closet. I forgot to get one and I was desperately trying to find anything that would work," Misty laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of the woman's head, "You look nice though, my little ladybug," Misty giggled and Cordelia leaned up to press a kiss to her jaw, "How did you decide on that?"

"I took a couple of the younger girl's with me when I went shoppin' for it," Cordelia nodded and laid her head down on Misty's shoulder, "Ya ready ta call it a night, baby doll?" Cordelia sighed and finally nodded. She grabbed Misty's hand and turned for the door.

"Umm. Trick or treat?" Cordelia turned and saw two children. They were dressed as Luke and Leia and she looked up at Misty before walking back over to the candy, "If you're going in, we can go. It's not a big deal. You just looked sad and our mom told us not to but we're friends with Kaylee and she's nice so..." The girl just kind of shrugged and Cordelia giggled.

"Are you two twins," The boy nodded and Cordelia just pushed the container of candy toward them, "Take it. No one else was brave enough to try it," They looked up at her like she was crazy and she just nodded before turning back to Misty and taking her hand.

oooOOooOOooo

"Misty, I don't like horror movies," Misty pouted down at her girlfriend and cupped her cheeks in her hands causing her face to squish up like a fish.

"But it's Halloween, Dee. Please?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow and Misty finally let go of her face.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear it when I keep you up half of the night because I can't sleep," Misty just laughed and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thanks, baby. You're the best!"

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia was sat in the corner of the couch later. Misty had put on "The Conjuring". A bowl of popcorn was between them and her girlfriend's face was completely intrigued with the movie. Cordelia flinched again when something happened on the screen and looked over at Misty who just looked more interested in the movie.

Cordelia sat with her hands over her face for about another fifteen minutes before she looked over to the other woman, "Mist?"

"Yeah, darlin'?" Cordelia didn't reply and Misty looked over to her before moving the popcorn bowl and holding her arms out. Cordelia moved into them immediately and buried her face in Misty's neck, "I can turn it off, baby."

"No, you can watch it. I just want you to hold me. Is that okay?" Misty nodded and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's blonde hair.

"That's always okay, Dee," Misty wound her arms around Cordelia before settling back into the couch and turning back to the screen. She rubbed her hands gently over the Supreme's back soothingly as she held her. She could feel Cordelia relaxing and breathed in deeply the smell that was so her girlfriend, "Are ya okay now?"

Cordelia nodded and snuggled farther into Misty's hold. When the end of the movie neared, Misty was leaned up against the arm rest of the couch with Cordelia lain on top of her. The Supreme was twirling a piece of curly blonde hair between her fingers and finally looked up when it sounded like everything had been worked out with the movie, "Is it over?" Misty nodded and leaned forward to bring her lips to Cordelia's sweetly.

"It's over," Cordelia sighed and laid her face down on Misty's chest, "Thank ya for lettin' me torture ya with it," Cordelia giggled and shook her head.

"Anytime if it means you'll hold me while you watch it," Misty laughed too and tucked the woman's hair behind her ear.

"Ya know what?"

"What?" Cordelia asked playfully. Misty took on a serious look and Cordelia sat up slightly to look into blue eyes, "What, Mist?"

"I love ya," Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat. They'd been together for almost a year but neither of them had said those words yet, even though both of them had felt it for almost the entire time they'd been together, "I'm sorry. I just had ta tell ya. I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Cordelia shook her head and crushed their lips together, "I love you too, Misty. I love you so much, baby," The swamp witch's smile stretched across her face and she leaned up to kiss Cordelia again, "Even if you do love these horrible movies."


End file.
